


Lost- a mchanzo au

by Blu_lifee



Series: Lost au [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mild Gore, Point Of View Switch, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, in later chaptures, m/m - Freeform, mostly because hes dead, not always in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee
Summary: Hanzo wouldn’t call himself a villain, just well a bad man. He had done many things in his life he had come to regret, one of the ones on the top of his list definitely had to do with being distracted. He should have known there was someone sitting on that roof. But when he woke to a dark room and not the medical ward he had come to take for granted, he was a little off put.





	1. CH 1:The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> First real series i'm working on! I hope you enjoy!

Ch 1: the awakening

 

Hanzo woke as air was forced into his lungs causing him to cough. He held his side, looking around at the dark room. Standing shakily he looks around in a dazed state of mind. Hanzo blinked as he looked around, he was able to see his own breath but didnt sense a sign of coldness. The room was strange. There were no visable features. It was just a black box all the way around. The walls were cold and smooth to the touch. Hanzo fell back against the far wall as what sounded like an explosion rocked the room. 

He smelled smoke and the metallic scent of blood, he was confused. What was going on? Where did that come from? Had he been captured? He could barely remember what he had been doing before he woke. It was only when he heard a strange voice did he remember the mission he had been in. The smoke made sense now...but where was the blood coming from?

He looked up as he heard the voice shouting, though it was split by white noise, "Ha-.....ake up!....Ba-Please"

Hanzo moved forward towards the middle of the room where the sound was strongest. he looked up slightly as an image flickered before him, Jesse. The cowboy looked like he nomally did on their days off, a loose red flannel and jeans. It was both of their's favorite flannel. It was soft with the sweet scent of the cowboy stuck on it.Though the cowboys familiar smile was gone, A scared grimace with flecks of blood on his fuzzy cheeks was all that remained. Hanzo moved closer, slowly and unsure of exactly what was happening. 

He froze when the cowbow started to speak again. He was looking straight through him. " Baby please...Come back..i cant lose- Ange-!".  
Hanzo dropped to his knees, the sight before him too much, he'd never wanted to hurt Jesse. Was this hell? Was he dieing? The image of his lover fadded, leaving him more alone than hed ever felt in that dark room. Hanzo didnt know how long he sat alone in the dark room. Unable to destinguish if time was moving faster or slowed.

He looked up once more as a light flickered to life once again. A young man with a bright smile and brilliant green hair seemed to appear in front of him. The mans face was bare of scars or any kind of wrinkle or blemish. Too young for the words coming from his mouth.

"Brother! Please no. No!", the mans face never changed, the same smile turning from sweet to terrifying in that moment.  
Hanzo shook his head, trying to block the noise but it only seemed to echo louder in his mind. The sound was terrifying and the image distorted, Genjis clothes tearing as blood spilled from wounds that seemed to appear from nowhere.  
Hanzo covered his eyes, though the images haunted him behind closed eyes. He tried to contact his dragons. If this was truly the spirit world then they would know what to do. When he opened his eyes after being unable to contact them he was surprised to be in a new room.

The room was a eggshell white. It looked alive and held a dark wood desk in what he thoughr ro be the center of the room.. It was decorated like a modorn office, minamilistic and monochromatic. It wasnt until hanzo moved forward and started to read some of the papers on the desk that he somewhat understood what was happening. The papers had names and events, some that looked back on peoples entire lives, everything good and bad theyd ever done.  
Hanzo almost jumped when a door that he could have sworn was not there seemingly swung opened to show a man in a suit. The mans features seemed to change every moment, never settling to one image. The man looked up, almost dropping his cup of coffe when he saw hanzo.

The man quickly collected himself, walking behind the desk, "I do appologize...but you seem to be early Hanzo". The man sends his bitter smile to Him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a lot of set up for this au! Please be patient with me! The next chapter will probably be in Jesse's point of view!

CH2  
Hanzo looked at the man as he spoke, the man’s ever changing image hurting his eyes. The man sat heavily in his chair, pulling a book that looked to weigh a ton from one of the drawers in his desk. He flipped it open, the writing in the book changing as Hanzo tried to read it from over the desk.

The man groans softly, pushing a hand through his short, no long, hair, "I’m sorry about this but apparently they pushed your date up."

Hanzo’s eyes widened, he was dead? Why had he heard those voices? Was that the last he would see of them? At least he had died in battle...

The man let out a growl, "They changed it again?! I’m really sorry about this mister Shimada but...wait, that’s not right...”

The man looks up at Hanzo angrily, "how are you doing that?!" 

The man appears in front of Hanzo, grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him a few feet from the ground. Hanzo grabs onto his wrist, letting out a pained groan. The man suddenly lets out a shriek as an arch of blue energy courses from Hanzo’s hand to the man.

Hanzo is flung into one of the walls. He hits his head so hard he felt like he blacked out for a moment. He saw lights, he heard familiar voices. He was dragged back as the man in front of him spoke. 

"The damn spirits, they’re trying to pull you back..." the man chuckles, shaking his hand to get off any of the energy that had been left over.

Hanzo looks up at the other, using the wall to help push himself up. He moved forward to sit in the chair in front of the desk to get off of his unsteady legs. The man looks down at him almost pityingly, walking through his desk before sitting back in his own chair.

The man looks up at Hanzo, giving a fake smile, “Look, you’re a special case, which means I can cut you a deal. I’ll let you go back, but you aren’t going to be the same. You’re going to live a half-life. You’ll be alive, but as soon as you die…well, you won’t be you anymore. Do we have a deal?”

Hanzo looks up, he had to get back, to his family. Jesse, his brother…surely they wouldn’t want him to die yet? He took a breath before nodding, he had to do this. The man came around the table, walking to the door, gesturing for Hanzo to follow.

The man lead Hanzo back into the room he had first woken up in, waving his hand and the image of Jesse hanging over him came into jesses vision, “Are you sure?” 

Hanzo watched, seeing his body covered in blood and his love cradling his body in his arms. He took a breath before simply nodding, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt pain bloom in his shoulder, causing him to fall back. He blinks his eyes open, letting out a groan as multiple sensations flood his senses. The sound of jesses sobs, pain and the smell of blood, he was back.


	4. Was this what you wanted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Jesse's point of view!

Jesses’ ears rung from the loud shot that seemed to coast right past him, barely missing him. He felt himself hit the ground and felt a thud next to him. His eyes opened again when he started to hear shouts echoing through the coms, of medics and teammates. He looked down to see his worst nightmare on the ground beside him, his eyes widening as he felt himself shake.

Hanzo was lying on the ground covered in blood, his outfit torn. Jesse dropped to his knees next to him hauling him to sit in his arms, he shouted at him, opening his eyes to try to get any reaction out of him. He held him pulling him behind a ledge on the roof to hopefully get out of the line of fire, shouting into the coms to get somebody, anybody out to the scene.

It felt like hours that he was sitting there, feeling the sickly metal smell in the air. It was so pungent he could taste it. It left him weak and panicky, he was a strong man but holding his love in his arms as he died was not something he wanted to do ever again.   
What he was told later was only about ten minutes, came the wonderful sight of the med-vac pulling up to the roof as guns held cover fire. Jesse forced himself up, pulling hanzo with him as he ran in, struggling for only a moment before letting the medics take him.

He backed up before sitting in one of the seats against the wall, shrugging his jacket off and setting his hat aside. He set his head in his hands and leaned forward heavily. He’d warned himself about this kind of thing, from falling in love. It was only a matter of time before one of them was left alone, Jesse had just selfishly hoped it was him and now that it was he wished against it.

Why couldn’t they be like normal? Die of old age in the suburbs? Or hell maybe even a ranch of their own, with a dog maybe a few tikes running around? Jesse heard more than felt the sob that passed his lips, feeling the tears soak through his gloves.  
He turned away one of the younger medics that tried to come and check on him, he wasn’t the one hurt, no matter how much he wished he was. He was wearing armor, to wouldn’t have hurt him as much. Damn that archer for never wearing armor. He leaned back, taking off his chest plate. The damn thing wouldn’t let him breath.

He was just about to shut his eyes when a voice from the med bay cried out in triumph, “I’ve got a pulse!”

Jesse looked up a faint smile on his tear stained cheeks, “Thank you...” 

He forced himself to stand about five minutes later to head to the med bay himself. When he arrived he saw Hanzo wrapped in bandages. He sat next to the bed looking up at him, he took his hand softly, looking down to trace along the lines in his palm.  
When he looked back up, bright white eyes greeted him.


	5. tied

When Hanzo woke it was hard to see, something in his mind told him he had something around his eyes. Maybe he was blindfolded? He went to move his hands up to figure out what it was, only to find they were bound as well. He started to panic again, had talon captured him? He only calmed when he heard a familiar voice, though muffled. It was Jesse but it seemed to be coming from a speaker of some sort. He spoke gently but Hanzo could sense the underlying tone of panic, had they both been captured? Hanzo rested back actually trying to focus on what the other was saying.

Jesses southern drawl made it through the crackly speaker, “So they told me you gotta stay in here till they figure out what they shot ya’ with…it might be a bit honeybee…and they won’t really let me in…”

Hanzo heard a whimper echo through the room and figured that it must have been his, but how? Shimada’s don’t whimper. 

Jesse sighed through the speaker, “I know Han, it’s gonna be hard b-but I’ll come visit you every day, alright”

Hanzo gave a nod, not trusting his voice as he could feel the blindfold dampening. He was bound, blindfolded and unable to be near the one he loves. This was the worst torture he could have imagined and it hurt more than he cared to admit. Just then the speaker came on again. It was jesses voice again, but he was humming a song Hanzo remembered from one of their first ‘dates’ Hanzo addressed it that way because he wasn’t quite aware at that time the depth of his feelings. He had still been in doubt that he had deserved to be loved after everything he had done. He felt himself calm against the cot, ceasing the struggling he hadn’t noticed he was doing.

Jesse continued his humming until Hanzo was noticeably calm, his vitals monitored in the room Jesse was in. Hanzo sunk into the cot laying his head to the side, he knew of all the things he had wanted when he woke but this was not one of the ones he wanted. He wanted to be held, to be kissed, to cry in his lover’s arms and comforted. But know he was stuck in this room, bound and blindfolded, only allowed to listen to the pain in the others voice as he tried to comfort him from the other side of a wall. It was ridiculous, and Hanzo felt a solid pain in his chest, it felt like someone was pouring molten silver into his heart. Though Hanzo was smart enough to know the pain was emotional it didn’t take away the pain.  
The man on the other side of the glass was his world and now that he couldn’t see him, he realized just how much he loved him.

His voice cracked softly as he finally spoke, “I….I love you…”


	6. The other side of the glass

Upon seeing the eyes jesse's first instinct was to fling himself backwards from the chair and scream out curses in Spanish. Which was what he did, mercy had found him quickly right after the loud commotion. Upon seeing someone else enter the room hanzo had become violent and started snarling at anyone who got too close. Agents were called into the room and they sedated hanzo, keeping him down through his struggling. He was then strapped down into a table before they moved him into the base quickly. Jesse tried to follow but mercy held him back. That was his damn boyfriend for god’s sake! It was about an hour or two later, it felt like three, when he was able to see hanzo again.

He was excited until he saw the pane of glass in front of him. He looked back at the rookie that had lead him here only to realize that they had left. He turned back to the glass and walked closer to look at the machines on his side.  
Vital monitors, hanzo’s files pulled up on the monitors. He squinted through the glass to see a cot on the other side. Hanzo was strapped down and blindfolded, in a different situation that would have been wonderful but now it just made Jesse angry. Jesse almost turned to go and demand his release but a soft whimper dragged his attention back. Hanzo was crying. Jesse widens his eyes, Hanzo never cried, god the poor thing must fear for his life. He turned back to the monitor and found a button for the speaker. The speaker was a bit rusty, probably not been used in a while.

“Hey pumpkin, you’re alright, I’m here for ya’”

He was trying to keep his voice calm but he could tell it was wobbling a bit from worry and sadness. He looked over to the monitors and saw his heart rate was calming a bit, good he needed him calm.

He sighs softly through the speaker, “So, they told me you gotta stay in here till they figure out what they shot ya’ with…it might be a bit honeybee…and they won’t really let me in…”

Jesse felt a little pain in his chest from the whimper that came through the speakers. He was worried for hanzo. All he wanted to do right now was hold him in his arms and kiss him until they both felt better.

Jesse sighed through the speaker, “I know Han, it’s gonna be hard b-but I’ll come visit you every day, alright”

He turned to look at the vitals once more; good he was still relatively calm. He was a little worried about the lack of response but he didn’t want to push him too much. He started to hum softly, his mind bringing forth one of the first songs he had sung to Hanzo. It was from their first date, he knew Hanzo didn’t like to call it that but Jesse did. He’d worked hard to get the archer up on that roof with him. Jesse started singing softly, his chest aching as he heard the small, hiccupping breaths the other took. Dammit he just wanted to hold him. It was when he had just ended the song that Hanzo said something that he never had before. 

The man’s voice cracked through the speaker as he spoke, “I….I love you”


	7. bite back

Hanzo struggles weakly against his bonds for the millionth time before giving up and laying limply on the cot. He couldn't hear, there was nothing to listen to, his mouth tasted dry and sour. The room was cold around him and the cot stiff. He ran through his senses again and again to try to keep himself aware but he had no idea what to do next. Hed lost track of the days.

He perked up at the sound of the door opening and the smell of food, however bland his stomach still growls. When had he last eaten? It couldn't have been that long ago. He jumped slightly as the back of the cot raised so he was sitting up. 

He didn't know who the person in the room was, he wish he could tell, plead with them just for a second of sight. He was going crazy. He felt something prod at his lips and could smell the bland hospital food.

In the begining he had been prideful and refused but that had only led to sedation and a tube in his stomach. so , he parted his teeth before biting down hard, tasting a gush of coppor and hearing the young man scream. He smirked in triumph before spitting out the foul taste and flashing his teeth. 

Others rushed into the room and he thrashed and bit and clawed at anything he could reach before he was eventually sedated all over again. It didn't surprise him but he wanted some sort of revenge on the people who had betrayed him.

They had betrayed him….hadnt they?


	8. welcome

Jesse watched as they rushed an agent away from hanzo's room, the man covered in his own blood. He picked up the pace trying to get to the room quickly. When he arrived he saw that the room was guarded and it didn't look like he would be allowed in.

He swore as the guard shook his head, it had been a while since he'd seen hanzo because he'd been off on a mission he couldn't get away from. He was worried, what if something had happened while he was gone? 

He sighed and headed back to their room, taking a small box from under their bed. He was sure hanzo had found it already and was...somewhat thankful he hadn’t said anything. He pulled a small jade ring from the box, letting out a breath.

He had so many regrets, he wouldn't let this become another one. He would try to see him again tomorrow, he had to. With that in mind he settled into bed to get some very needed rest.

 

Jesse woke in the morning with a groan, a pounding headache and a need for contact panged within him. He stood, not bothering to change clothes or check the time before heading out to hanzo's cell. 

The guards let him into the control room, though they seemed on edge. 

Jesse looked around the room before walking up to the mic and speaking, “Darlin? You awake?”

The voice that responded was not hanzo's.


	9. awaking

Jesse takes a breath before opening the door, they had warned him that he would try something like this. 

He opened the door, anticipating the tackle that was about to come. He pins hanzo down quickly, using his size to an advantage as the other man struggles.

Jesse growls, “Dammit hanz! Calm down its me!”

The other beneath him growls out loudly, trying to claw at him. He catches his flannel jacket with his claws, ripping open his pocket and causing the small box to thud beside them. Both of them freeze but jesse doesn't dare let up his grip. 

Hanzo looks over at the small box, his eyes flickering normal for a second. He furrows his brow in confusion before looking up.

Jesse lets go almost immediately to pull hanzo into a tight hug, babbling his love and praises to the man in front of him. Hanzo freezes in confusion before nuzzling into the man in front of him, holding onto him tightly.

Hanzo holds jesse close, running his hands through his hair, trying to soothe the crying man as he pulls himself back together. He tenses, looking up as other agents rush into the room, pointing their weapons at him. 

He raises his hands in surrender, causing the man in his arms to sit up and see what was happening. Jesse stands, protecting hanzo behind him. The agents shuffle nervously, unsure of what they should do.

Behind jesse, hanzo falls, a needle in his neck.


	10. Where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight nsfw in this one! should be full out smut in the next chapter if i feel comfortable!

It was with pain that hanzo woke again, though he wasn't strapped down and the smell was familiar. It smelled like him, and jesse. With that thought he sat up, blinking softly.

The area around him was most definitely their room and that made him relax quite a bit. He sat up, pulling jesse's sarape tighter around him, forcing himself to stand on shaky legs. He gave a huff ar the mess of clothes left on their once clean floor. 

He looked up again to see jesse opening the door and stepping in slowly. He smiles when he sees hanzo calm and looking calm and happy to see him. Jesse moves over and pulls him into his arms, smiling softly. 

Hanzo buries his face into jesse's neck, clinging to him tightly, “...jesse”

Jesse holds him close with a smile, rubbing his back, “Im here love, i’m here..”

Hanzo pulls back, looking up at him before pulling him down into a needy kiss. Jesse responded in kind, kissing him deeply.

Jesse picked him up, moving them both back onto the bed. Hanzo let his hands slide into jesse's hair, kissing his still surprisingly soft lips. Jesse slides between his legs, pressing them together as close as he could manage. 

Jesse pulls back, pulling his shirt up over his head, hanzo taking the chance to tease his chest while he was preoccupied. Jesse groans, managing to get his shirt off before pulling him up into another deep kiss. 

Hanzo moans softly, shrugging off the sarape, leaving him in only his pants. Jesse took advantage, letting his hands move up to play idly with his chest. Hanzo presses into the touch, letting his hands slide down to jesse’s ass, squeezing roughly and causing him to gasp. 

It was only a promise of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you enjoyed! ill try to keep this updated but i cant always be on!


End file.
